Moments Disappearing
by newportbeachbabe
Summary: Blue and red lights swirled around the room, washing the apartment in colors. There was red on the floor that was not from the lights. One way season three could begin. Please review!


**Summary: One version of how the third season may begin.**

**WARNING: This is based off of the latest promo that was released during the O.Sea, which was re-run on 8/04. If you haven't seen that, then the only thing that is given away are the first three lines bolded and italicized. Everything else if from my imagination.**

**A/N: I have been watching and re-watching the newest preview since Saturday, and it inspired me to write this. This will not be a one shot, as much as it seems like it by the way the story goes. There will be no other song-fics in this story...it will all makes sense at the end of the story why it is written like this. So please just go along willingly and enjoy. The song, as you can probably tell, is _Hide and Seek_ by Imogen Heap, which was played during Caleb's funeral and the scene where Trey is shot (or after, really). Again, just read it and you will see.**

**P.S.--I just want to give a HUGE HUGE HUGE thanks to those of you who reviewed Afterwards. I can not believe I have racked up 20 reviews for it and over 1000 hits. I was sad to end it, but that's okay because I now have two ongoing stories as well as a possible third (this story, Less of a Mother, and Yesterday, Seven Years Ago. The latter is if I can think of anything else to write). Oh, yeah! Another thanks for the reviews for Less of a Mother. I'm working on the next chapter!**

**P.P.S--It might be a little while before I can update any of the stories. I leave for vaca on Saturday, and I'm currently at a day camp that starts EARLY and ends way too late. Just a head's up--I'm so sorry! I wish I could bring my laptop with me, but I'm can't.**

**I would like any and ALL reviews, so please take the time to just put in a few (or a lot if you feel like it; far be it from me to inhibit you) words telling me what you thought. It is much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with the O.C. The song (the part in italics, but NOT bolded) is _Hide and Seek_ by Imogen Heap. I don't own that either. I do, however, own the story. Do not steal and do not copy.

* * *

**

_Where are we?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_The dust has only just begun to fall._

Blue and red lights swirled around the room, washing the apartment in colors.

There was red on the floor that was not from the lights.

_Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling._

_Spin me around again, and rub my eyes._

With each circle made by the oncoming vehicles, the deep red spot of blood grew.

Each circle revealed Ryan kneeling over his brother, trying to get him to breathe; Marissa sobbing on Summer's shoulder; Seth on the phone with his father.

_This can't be happening._

_When city streets a mess with people,_

_Would stop to hold their heads heavy._

The ambulance arrived first, followed by the paramedics who rushed in and pushed Ryan aside.

Trey was already on a stretcher when the police arrived.

A few questions later, Ryan was in the ambulance, watching helplessly while the paramedics inserted a breathing tube and started breathing for Trey.

A brunette woman tried to clean up Ryan's cuts, but he shifted away and focused on his brother.

Marissa, Seth and Summer got into a police car and drove after the ambulance.

_Hide and seek._

_Trains and sewing machines._

_All those years they were here first._

With an abrupt stop, the emergency car pulled up into the emergency room.

The doors were flung open and the stretcher was forced out, a paramedic right by its side, pumping steadily.

Ryan also jumped out of the ambulance and ran after the stretcher. Moments later, Marissa stepped out of the car and hurried in, chased by a police officer holding an evidence bag.

The ER was dark, but very alive.

Windows, patients, doctors…all flew by as Ryan raced to keep up with the fast moving stretcher.

_Oily marks appear on walls,_

_Where pleasure moments hung before._

_The takeover, the sweeping insensitivity of this,_

_Still alive._

Immediately, doctors got to work, removing Trey's button down shirt, ripping his wife beater, cutting his jeans.

Marissa tried to go farther, tried to stand next to Ryan, but a cop stopped her.

**_Did you discharge this weapon, ma'am?_**

The officer indicated to the gun, sealed in an evidence bag.

Unsure of how to answer, she looked towards Ryan, who was trying to keep an eye on both Trey and her.

_**Don't answer him! Don't say anything!**_

Ryan never yelled unless he was panicked or mad.

His hand was outstretched, as if he could physically stop her from opening her mouth.

_Hide and seek._

_Trains and sewing machines._

_(Oh, you won't catch me around here)_

_Blood and tears,_

_They were here first._

Driving to the hospital, Sandy thought to call Julie.

_**Hello?**_

_**Julie, this is Sandy. Something's happened with Trey and Marissa is involved. You need to get down to the hospital right away.**_

_**Oh God, is she hurt?**_

**_Not physically…just get there as fast as possible. Your daughter's future is at stake._**

_Mmm, what you say?_

_Mm, that you only meant well?_

_Well, of course you did._

Shakily, Julie put down the phone and turned towards Jimmy.

_**Julie, what is it? It's a little late for phone calls….**_

_**That was Sandy. We have get down to the hospital immediately.**_

_Mmm, what you say?_

_Mm, that it's all for the best?_

_Ah, of course it is._

The room wasfilled with the yells of frantic doctors.

A nurse had pushed Ryan into a chair and had attacked him with antiseptic and bandages.

From across the room, Marissa watched his battle with the nurse, fully aware that _she_ was being watched by the police officer three feet away.

Marissa was used to being watched everywhere she went, but not in this way.

Being watched would never feel the same again.

_Ransom notes keep falling out of your mouth._

_Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs._

Sandy rushed through the hospital doors.

_**Marissa?**_

_**Sandy!**_

_**Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.**_

The police officer had come closer upon Sandy's entrance.

_**I'm her lawyer, as well as the one over there with the nurse, and the two sitting in the corner.**_

The cop was in disbelief.

_**Sir, are you sure you can represent all of these kids?**_

_**Absolutely. In addition to being their lawyer, the one with the nurse and the boy with the curly hair are my sons.**_

Again, the cop was dubious about the arrangement, but kept it to himself.

_**What about the other two? Have their guardians or parents been notified?**_

_**Marissa! Oh baby! Are you alright, you're not hurt, are you?**_

Julie, followed by Jimmy, swept into the now slightly crowded room.

_Speak no feeling,_

_No I don't believe you._

_You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit._

Through all this, Ryan kept a close eye on his brother.

It seemed as if the doctors had finally gotten Trey stabilized, which was a relief to Ryan. They were wheeling him away, out of his sight.

_**Excuse me, are you all here for…Trey Atwood?**_

A black haired doctor stepped in front of them. Everyone gathered around him.

They all looked at Ryan expectantly, but he couldn't say anything.

Sandy spoke for him.

_**Yes, we are. How is he, doctor?**_

_**It took a considerable amount of time to stabilize him, but he is breathing on his own. There is a bullet lodged in his chest, but it strayed too far to do any damage. We are taking him into surgery at the moment, and I need a family member to please sign these forms.**_

Ryan stepped forward and scribbled his name.

_Ransom notes keep falling out of your mouth._

_Mid-sweet talk, newspaper word cut-outs._

Three hours later, the doctor was back.

_**I'm afraid I have some bad news.**_

Ryan sat up a little straighter.

_**We successfully dislodged the bullet, and everything is fine on that account. However, he seems to be in a comatose state. At the moment, we are unable to figure out why. Sometimes the body goes into a coma as a way to heal.**_

_Speak no feeling,_

_No I don't believe you._

_You don't care a bit. You don't care a bit._

Sandy spoke once again for Ryan.

_**Do you have any idea how long he could remain in a coma?**_

_You don't care a bit._

_**Anywhere from a few hours to a few years.**_

_You don't care a bit._

_**I'm so very sorry for you.**_

_You don't care a bit._

_**Excuse me, sir, but we have to take you all down to the station for questioning.**_

_You don't care a bit._

Ryan supposed they had time for that. After all, they had as little as a couple of hours, or as much as a couple of years.

_You don't care a bit._

With a start, Ryan woke up from his vivid dream. His dream that mimicked reality.

_You don't care a bit._


End file.
